Flores Japonesas
by sourires vides
Summary: ¡Traducción! Original de inadaze22. La nieve caía, el viento soplaba, los arboles se balanceaban y el hombre rubio con un peso en el corazón simplemente miraba. Draco suponía que era apropiado el hecho de que el inicio de su historia fuera el fin de otra.


**inadaze22**_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas y caracterizaciones. JKR y co. poseen todo lo demás. Tristemente, no hago dinero de nada de esto._

* * *

**Flores Japonesas**

Era el invierno de ensueño, típico de los libros y de los estereotipos en el Callejón Diagon.

El viento no se hizo esperar y enfrió aún más a su paso por la calle llena de nieve. Eran tres días antes de Navidad y los compradores rezagados corrían deprisa de tienda en tienda, buscando los regalos de último minuto para la familia, los amigos y los conocidos; los cantantes de villancicos gastaban toda su fuerza, cantando y contagiando el espíritu navideño a todos a un volumen más que audible. Los niños reían y jugaban en la nieve, el chocolate caliente se vendía a un nivel alarmante, las brujas conversaban y todos se veían felices, llenos del espíritu navideño.

Draco Malfoy apretó su chamarra alrededor de su cuello, tratando en vano de mantener el frío aparte.

Acababa de regresar a la ciudad después de un viaje de negocios en la hermosa y calurosa ciudad de Cairo durante tres días, pero nunca pudo reajustarse al frío. Con su cabeza baja, caminó por el Callejón Diagon después de tomar el almuerzo con Harry Potter y su esposa, Ginny. No tenía ganas de ser el tercero en discordia, así que después de fingir fatiga y de unas cuantas disculpas, logró escaparse limpiamente.

Su sombrero protegía su rostro del viento gélido y Draco se descubrió ansioso por alcanzar el punto de Aparición.

Paso a paso llegó a donde quería y rápidamente se apareció en su apartamento suburbano, en Londres.

Apenas llegó, quitó la nieve de su abrigo antes de colgarlo en el perchero hecho de madera de cerezo. Draco bloqueó su red Flu, encendió el fuego, se preparó una taza de té y se sentó con un libro en su silla favorita, frente a la ventana. Inhaló el aire, el aroma a flores japonesas se iba cada día más.

En vez de leer, se encontró a si mismo mirando por la ventana.

La nieve empezó a caer cada vez más fuerte.

Nieve londinense.

Realmente no había nada en el mundo que se le pareciera. Cuando nevaba en Londres, parecía que todo se volvía blanco y de repente todos eran pequeñas manchas en el blanco pavimento y todo era mucho más vivo. Vio el viento soplar las ramas de los árboles de afuera de su ventana, escuchando el chillido de las persianas contra los ladrillos de su piso. Pero por supuesto, la ventana que no había funcionado correctamente en casi un año y que _ellos_ simplemente no tenían tiempo de arreglar, no se abriría así que él no podría sentir la nieve.

Draco solamente quería sentir la nieve cuando él no estaba en contacto con ella; típico, pero tenía sentido para él.

El clima siempre era mejor cuando tú no estabas entre sus elementos, _ella_ pensaba al contrario de él.

Así que él no podía sentirla, pero _ella _no estaba ahí para verla.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana justo a tiempo para echar un vistazo hacia el teléfono, al gran reloj de campanadas y finalmente, al reloj de horario dual para caballeros que ella le consiguió tres cumpleaños atrás, antes de determinar que era demasiado tarde para llamarla. Eran las 6:46 PM en el tiempo de Londres, lo que significaba que eran las 3:46 AM hora de Tokio: la mitad de la noche… o la siguiente mañana. Ella había llamado una noche y una hora atrás después de trabajar toda la tarde en negocios. No había manera de que él la despertara a sabiendas de que ella era una adicta al trabajo y que de cualquier forma, ella apenas conseguía dormir.

No importaba que la quisiera dormida a su lado, porque _ella_ estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros lejos de él.

Con un suspiro pesado, aquellos ojos grises regresaron a la ventana donde él se encontró preguntándose cómo es que llegó al punto de su vida donde la conocía tan bien.

La nieve caía, el viento soplaba, los arboles se balanceaban y el hombre rubio con un peso en el corazón simplemente miraba.

Draco suponía que era apropiado el hecho de que el inicio de su historia fuera el fin de otra.

* * *

Cuando era un niño, su madre tenía la mala obsesión con la mitología griega de los muggles y solía contarle infinidad de historias para dormir acerca de dioses del Olimpo y las cosas locas que ellos hacían y las lecciones fundamentales que ellos enseñaban y cómo el bien siempre triunfaba sobre el mal. Esto último pareció ser verdad en casi todos los libros que él leyó y también en la vida real.

En el día 2 de Mayo de 1997, el bien prevaleció sobre el mal y Harry Potter venció al Señor Oscuro. Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo suertudo que fue por celebrar el primer aniversario de la batalla final fuera de prisión; era endemoniadamente suertudo de no haber ido a prisión, en primer lugar. Su padre no tuvo tanta suerte y su madre estaría bajo arresto domiciliario hasta el año siguiente.

Debido a su edad y a la situación, Draco salió bien de todo, relativamente; todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue aplicarse para los EXTASIS y trabajar en algo decente… ambas cosas las hizo sin quejas porque al final de cuentas, el orgullo no lo era todo en la vida y él estaba agradecido de estar vivo.

De hecho, su trabajo de primerizo como investigador de hechizos viejos y obsoletos del Ministerio, era la única razón por la cual asistió a la celebración por el aniversario, vestido en túnicas costosas, en vez de pasar la noche en su apartamento descubriendo las maravillas de las películas hechas para la televisión. Estaba aburrido e inquieto y si no fuera por Harry Potter, ya se habría ido.

Los antiguos enemigos formaron una casi-amistad después de la guerra. Draco se lo encontró en el primer día en su trabajo: el día después de que completó sus EXTASIS. Harry acababa de salir de su entrenamiento como Auror y en su entrevista a Corazón de Bruja había declarado que estaba listo para "mojarse los pies en el negocio de capturar magos oscuros", pero aquella mañana Draco Malfoy se encontró con un Harry Potter con pánico.

_(Septiembre 4, 1997)_

—_Guarde el cambio— le dijo a la anciana mujer en la cafetería muggle después de haber comprado una taza de café. _

_Ella asintió y sonrió, pero le hacía falta un diente al frente y Draco de repente se encontró ansioso por irse._

_Después de una sonrisa amable, se dio la vuelta y fue entonces cuando divisó a Potter, sentado en una de las mesas, pálido y congelado en su silla. Era obvio que el Chico Maravilla estaba nervioso. Había visto a Potter quizá tres veces desde que la guerra acabó, pero siempre mostraba una mirada aliviada cada que alguien le preguntaba cómo se sentía acerca de haber derrotado al Señor Oscuro; era la misma mirada aliviada que Draco mostró al instante en el que el Señor Oscuro cayó al suelo, muerto._

_Draco no sabía por qué pero se acercó en vez de retirarse, —Potter._

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y su voz era cortante y fría, —Malfoy._

_Probablemente no tenía la energía para agregar la malicia en su voz._

— _¿Bonito el clima que tenemos, eh?— Draco siempre tuvo dificultad para las platicas pequeñas. Él nunca fue el tipo que se anda por las ramas, él golpeaba bajo y duro, era directo y se retiraba antes de que la otra persona puediera recuperarse. Era su método para sobrevivir, especialmente en esos días cuando nadie quería verse asociado con él por sus pecados y por los pecados de su familia._

_Harry lo miró extrañado, —Eh, sí, sí lo es._

— _¿Primer día como Auror? — más platica pequeña, de relleno y desagradable. _

—_Sí._

— _¿Nervioso?_

_Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que respondiera —Horrorosamente._

_Draco sonrió y habló altivamente, — ¿Quién diría que el gran Harry Potter estaría alguna vez nervioso ante algo tan insignificante como su primer día de trabajo?_

_Él frunció el ceño —Sigues siendo un idiota arrogante._

—_Algunas cosas de la vida nunca cambian realmente._

—_Cierto._

—_Pero algunas veces— Draco sorbió su café— algunas cosas sí que cambian… no tienes razón para estar nervioso, Potter._

— _¿Y por qué eso? — su tono era de defensa. _

—_Pelear con unos pocos magos oscuros que están por ahí correteando sin un líder, eso es nada comparado a pelar y derrotar a la encarnación del mal._

_Harry Potter estuvo callado por unos momentos antes de hablar de nuevo —Tienes un punto, Malfoy._

_Arrogantemente dijo —Sé que lo tengo._

Su primer instinto en aquel entonces fue reírse del héroe caído, pero la guerra y la muerte y un año en la presencia del ser más espantoso del universo lo suavizaron y cambiaron un poco.

Solo un poco.

Pero ese poco fue suficiente para él para comprarle a su aterrado antiguo enemigo un café y un pastel. Draco no supo por qué se quedó después de que Potter se calmó, no supo por qué empezó a hablar con él y no supo por qué se reía de sus bromas y sus historias acerca del entrenamiento de Auror. Pero Draco hizo todo eso.

Harry era diferente de todo lo que él pensó mientras crecía, era humilde y sobre todo una persona decente. Y cuando se fueron por caminos separados después de media hora, había un acuerdo mutuo de quedar en un pequeño restaurante que era familiar para ambos en el Londres muggle para cenar y desahogarse acerca de sus primeros días.

Aquel fue el inicio de una extraña casi-amistad.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo en el momento en que Harry encontró a Draco en su lugar favorito…

_(Mayo 2, 1998)_

— _¿Enfurruñado en la esquina, Malfoy? Pensé que estabas por encima de tan bajas actividades._

—_No estoy enfurruñado, Potter. —argumentó indignado, mirando hacia su casi-amigo; la soberbia era evidente a medida que él hablaba. —Simplemente estoy admirando el ambiente… desde la esquina. Pensé que estabas demasiado ocupado mientras Shackebolt y el todo el maldito Ministerio intentaban besar tu culo como para apenas notarme. Estoy sorprendido de que nadie haya intentado besar tus pies aún. _

_Hubo un bufido antes de que Harry tomara el asiento vacío al lado del suyo. —Yo no diría eso tan pronto, alrededor de veintisiete elfos domésticos han tratado desde que entré al lugar. Más bien embarazoso. Ron iba—_

—_Oh, ¿cómo está la Comadreja? — No era ningún secreto que a pesar de la casi-amistad entre él y Harry, Ronald Weasley no era miembro del club de fans de Draco Malfoy. Solo se contenían de hechizarse el uno al otro hasta reducirse a nada por Harry._

_Ignorando el hecho de que Draco aún llamaba a Ron "la Comadreja", era neutral en su casi-amistad y Harry nunca tuvo que ofender o defender el honor de su mejor amigo porque Draco solamente estaba siendo él mismo y además parecía bastante inútil; Ron aún llamaba a Draco "el hurón". —Ron está exaltado…—Harry sonrió, —se le propondrá a Hermione esta noche._

_Una ceja rubia se elevó en sorpresa con la mención de su otra casi-amiga. _

_Su casi-amistad empezó veintisiete días después que Harry y él empezaron a encontrarse para cenar después del trabajo en el Londres muggle. Ella se les unió una vez en un viernes, en su traje de negocios a rayas azul marino después de una larga mañana de clases en la universidad muggle y una larga tarde en el bufete de abogados mágico donde trabajaba como investigadora._

_Hermione Granger, se dio cuenta después de nueve minutos en su presencia donde ella parloteó sin parar sobre información mágica bastante interesante que solo el parecía entender y acerca de sus clases –cosa que Harry sí parecía entender-, era como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido en su vida. _

_A pesar de que podía ser un poco molesta y una extremista, la encontró extrañamente refrescante como un cambio de las brujas mimadas y tontas de las que estuvo alrededor toda su vida. Ella era real… y bastante impresionante. _

_Draco rápidamente aprendió que ella era más que la bruja más brillante de la generación y una heroína de guerra. Ella era una ávida vegetariana, una filántropa, una humanitaria; acudía a carreras por la paz en el Londres muggle, hacía trabajo voluntario en los fines de semana, alimentaba a los pobres y trabajaba por turnos en un hogar para desamparados cuando podía y aún estaba interesada en la equidad de los elfos domésticos. Hacía yoga todas las mañanas con la puesta de sol y una vez acampó bajo un árbol de nueces por una semana cuando tenía diez años para que no lo cortaran. El árbol aún existe. Sin mencionar, que fue a la universidad en Oxford y se especializó en Ciencias Políticas y en Historia sólo para poder conseguir un trabajo seguro en un bufete de abogados de Londres con clientes tanto muggles como mágicos._

_La hubieran contratado sin los estudios extra, pero ella insistió que debía ser bien ganado._

_Ella, claramente, era una fuerza a tener en cuenta y Draco se preguntaba cómo demonios ella terminó con un patán como Weasley, quien trabajaba con su hermano, George, desarrollando más productos para Sortilegios Weasley hasta que las pruebas para Quidditch comenzaran. Todo lo que Weasley quería era sentar cabeza, casarse y trabajar mientras su esposa se dedicaba a los hijos. Hermione Granger no era esa clase de persona; de hecho, ella dejó bastante claro que tenía pocas esperanzas en establecerse y ser una buena esposa. Draco deseaba secretamente que ella nunca se estableciera en ese tipo de vida; sería como cortar las alas de un águila calva. Ella era mejor como para solamente ser esposa e incubadora para la prole de los Weasley._

_Con ese pensamiento, Draco rió entre dientes y negó con su cabeza. —Amaría ser una mosca en la pared en esa propuesta._

_Unos ojos verdes miraron a su casi-amigo, llenos de curiosidad — ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

—_Oh, nada…_

* * *

Mientras pensaba acerca de eso años después, él no esperaba que ese deseo se hiciera realidad, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Él tenía planeado trabajar aquel fin de semana, usando su tiempo libre durante su visita a la Mansión. Draco salió del salón de baile quince minutos antes de que los discursos comenzaran para tomar su trabajo de su pequeña oficina. La gran investigación que tenía a su cargo aquella vez era sobre un viejo encantamiento de memoria, que era menor, reversible y no destruía la mente de la persona después de usarlo múltiples veces; la gran biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy era el lugar perfecto para encontrar libros acerca de hechizos obsoletos, maleficios y encantamientos.

Después de dar vueltas en las esquinas de algunos pasillos del vacío Ministerio, se detuvo antes de dar la vuelta en otra esquina cuando escuchó voces.

_(Mayo 2, 1998)_

—_Gracias por la oferta, pero no — era una respuesta sin emociones que venía de alrededor de la esquina._

_Draco reconoció aquella voz inmediatamente e interiormente celebró ser la mosca en la pared. Siempre era un buen día si la Comadreja no obtenía lo que quería. Dio unos cuantos pasos cautelosos, asegurándose de que su presencia no fuera descubierta. Esto era algo que no quería perderse y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber traído palomitas de maíz al evento- esto seguramente sería un thriller. _

— _¿No? — vino de una voz chilló horrorizada y que rayaba en la ira._

_Y él conocía esa voz también. Una mueca burlona se posó en sus facciones._

—_Mi respuesta es no — dijo ella calmadamente._

—_Hermione… ¿es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿No?_

_Draco rodó sus ojos._

— _¿Qué más debo decir Ronald? Me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo, te dije que no. Verás, es realmente simple. _

_Draco trató de no reírse por su rápida respuesta. Era típica de Hermione. _

— _¿P-p-pero por qué no? — Ron tartamudeó._

_No podía verlo, pero sabía que su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y que temblaba de la ira. _

—_Te he dicho miles de veces que no estoy lista para establecerme y casarme, no ahora y ciertamente no en un largo rato— él escuchó el fervor y la serenidad en su voz. —Te dije específicamente que no estoy lista para dejar mi carrera y tener hijos. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si los quiero para empezar por ahí… y aún después de decirte esto, tienes la desfachatez de proponerte… y todavía tienes el __**descaro **__de mostrarte sorprendido y enojado por mi rechazo. ¿Honestamente pensaste que cambiaria de opinión? _

_Hubo movimiento. —Pensé que me amabas._

—_Y te amo._

—_Entonces cásate conmigo._

—_No._

— _¿Entonces no me amas?_

—_Ya te dije que sí, Ronald._

—_Entonces acepta mi propuesta. _

—_No, —su voz sonaba un poco inquieta— no voy a casarme contigo. ¡Ni quiera tengo veinte, por el amor de Dios! No solamente soy muy joven para ser una esposa, pero además estoy demasiado ocupada. No soy como tú, Ronald; quiero demasiado como para establecerme ahora. Quiero una carrera, quiero vivir y viajar alrededor del mundo, quiero construir mi propio nombre -no que me conozcan como la enciclopedia con patas de Harry Potter- sino como Hermione __**Granger, **__y eso no lo voy a conseguir si me caso contigo ahora._

—_Eso no es justo-_

—_Oh, ¿no lo es? — Ahora ella estaba enojada —Ron, en el momento que me case contigo, querrás un bebé… en el segundo que lo tengamos, querrás otro. Lo siguiente que sé es que estaré de lleno cuidando niños mientras tú vas por ahí, alrededor del mundo jugando Quidditch y viviendo tus sueños y yo no tendré la oportunidad de vivir ninguno de los míos. Eso Ronald, __**eso**__ no es justo. _

—_El amor es acerca de sacrificios, me lo has dicho._

—_Y es cierto, pero la única persona que hará sacrificios seré yo y eso no es justo-_

—_Yo te amo… y si tú me amaras, Mione, sacrificarías tus aspiraciones por mí._

_Eso casi hizo a Draco saltar de detrás de la esquina y hechizar a aquel estúpido._

— _¿C-cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a usar el amor en contra de mí? — la voz de Hermione resonó en las paredes vacías, estridente y furiosa. —Si __**tú**__ me amaras Ronald, no me pedirías que me sacrificara por tu causa. No me pedirías que dejara de lado mis sueños y esperanzas por ti. Si me amaras, esperarías por mí; sacrificarías algunos de tus sueños por mí. El amor es una calle de dos vías, un estira y afloja… nadie debería dar más que el otro y ¡tú estás pidiéndome que te dé todo y no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo! _

_Draco sabía que ella estaba llorando; era evidente en su voz._

—_¡Tengo sueños! ¡También soy una persona, Ron! ¡No solo estoy para dedicarme a satisfacer tus necesidades! ¡No puedes pedirme que deje todo por ti! ¡No puedes pedirme que deje mis aspiraciones en mi carrera por tu bien! —ella gritaba entre lágrimas._

— _¡Ni siquiera __**tienes**__ una carrera, Mione! ¡Pasaran diez años antes de que consigas una! ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo te esperaré por diez años? —Ron le gritaba salvajemente; estaba probablemente gritándole a la cara. —Solo eres una estudiante y por un lado investigas para ganar algo de dinero, ¿cómo es esto te llevará a una carrera exitosa? Es patético, eso es lo que es. Estás perdiendo el tiempo con tontas fantasías pequeñas. _

— _¿C-cómo p-puedes decir que me amas en una oración y decir algo así a la siguiente? —su voz temblaba mientras ella sollozaba. Hubo silencio por un minuto; todo lo que Draco podía escuchar era el sonido de su llanto y su respiración agitada. Así estaba, hasta que todo estuvo terriblemente callado y Hermione habló, con voz endurecida y a la vez suave. —Tienes razón._

— _¿La tengo?_

_¿La tiene?_

—_Sí, tienes razón, pero parece que ambos no tenemos algo._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Justo ahora, yo no tengo una carrera… y t-tú no tienes una novia. _

_Ron explotó rápidamente. — __**¿Qué?**__ No puedo creer-_

_Draco decidió que era el momento perfecto para hacer su gran entrada y caminó casualmente dando vuelta en la esquina, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione se dio la vuelta y Ron lanzaba dagas por los ojos, ambos sorprendidos con la interrupción. Se fijó en la cara llorosa y aliviada de ella y en la cara enojada de Ron antes de preguntar con una voz asquerosamente calmada — ¿Todo bien por aquí?_

—_Todo está bien, Malfoy, vete de aquí. —Ron respondió. —Estamos discutiendo._

—_Oh, no lo estamos. —Hermione agregó firmemente —La discusión terminó Ron, adiós. _

_Y ella se alejo del lugar, con gracia. Ron se fue hecho una furia hacia el lado contrario, pegándole a Draco en el hombro, fuerte. Pensó en hechizar al idiota, pero en vez de eso, espero para que el hombre furioso diera vuelta en la esquina de la que él mismo había aparecido antes de caminar hacia la castaña. Draco la encontró sentada en el borde de la __Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica, llorando sobre sus manos. Cuando él estuvo frente a ella, Hermione miró hacia él, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, __—Sé que escuchaste todo._

_Él no le preguntó cómo es que lo supo, figurándose que no había sido cuidadoso. —Sí, él es un idiota egoísta y no vale la pena. Fuiste inteligente al rechazarlo._

_El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció por su rostro._

_Draco se dio cuenta de que era la cosa más amable que él le hubiera dicho directamente alguna vez. Esto lo hizo sentirse un poco incomodo. _

_Así que cambió el tema. —Los discursos empiezan en unos pocos minutos._

—_Me niego a regresar al salón._

_Él le extendió la mano a su casi-amiga y ella la aceptó, dejándolo jalarla para ponerla de pie. —Eso nos hace dos… ¿a dónde quieres ir? _

—_A donde sea menos aquí._

* * *

Al recordar aquella noche años después, Draco se dio cuenta que la vida, como él la conocía, había acabado. El cambio ocurrió y a pesar de que no fue nada drástico ni evidentemente visible, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Solo sabía que debió alejarse de Hermione aquella noche.

Le habría evitado todo lo ocurrido.

Bien, si él hubiera estado pensando, habría escuchado sus argumentos en contra del matrimonio y lo habría mantenido en su mente. Si Draco hubiera sido razonable, la habría dejado llorando frente a la fuente. Si hubiera usado su lógica, no se habrían aparecido al parque que estaba frente a su edificio donde se sentaron en columpios y hablaron hasta que el personal de seguridad del parque les pidió que se fueran porque iban a cerrar. Si hubiera usado cualquier otra cosa, definitivamente no la habría dejado dormir en su cama mientras que él tomaba el sillón.

Sus sábanas olían como ella, como flores japonesas, aún después de que las lavo dos veces.

Terminó comprando un nuevo juego de sábanas.

En los meses posteriores al repentino término de la relación de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, que fue un escándalo enorme en el mundo mágico, la casi-amistad entre ella y Draco, floreció y prosperó hacia una amistad en pleno. La amistad, encontró, era diferente con Hermione Granger. Con Harry, su casi-amistad terminaba en cenas diarias y unas cuantas bromas… con Hermione llegó más lejos.

Draco no sabía cómo es que ella encontraba el tiempo para planear esas pequeñas salidas con todo y su demandante horario, pero se encontró siendo invitado a noches de juegos y películas con Harry y Ginny: dos personas que él toleraba. Ella lo introdujo a los deportes muggles como el boliche, el esquí y el golf, todo en lo que fue terrible, inicialmente. Ella lo llevaba a las películas y se reía entre dientes de su fascinación con todo, diciendo que le recordaba a la suya en su primera vez en el Callejón Diagon.

No siendo alguien que se acostumbraba a una persona, Draco se encontró a si mismo regresando las acciones. La llevaba a exposiciones mágicas de arte a las que ella quería asistir pero no podía porque no podía pagar los boletos y le pagó un instructor de vuelo para que le diera a Hermione lecciones por seis semanas cuando ella mencionó que después de verlos volar por años, tenía el deseo de aprender el arte de volar.

Y una noche a la semana, se encontraban sentados en los columpios en el Parque Bessemer donde todo había comenzado, hablando.

_(Diciembre 1, 1998)_

_La primera cosa que ella dijo cuando abrió su puerta fue —No estás hablando en serio sobre ir vestido así… —dijo señalando sus túnicas negras en aquella mañana de Sábado. _

_Draco ya estaba de mal humor después de que su descarada llamada a las 5 AM lo despertó y lamentaba alguna vez haber expresado leve interés en su trabajo voluntario, lo que la llevó a invitarlo a ayudar en la construcción de casas para la fundación Casas para la Humanidad. La encontró en su apariencia normal: jeans, tenis, un suéter Oxford azul marino; su cabello tupido estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una gorra de beisbol azul. _

_Se sintió ridículo por su elección de ropa —No sabía qué otra cosa ponerme— refunfuñó._

_Con una sonrisa, lo tiro de su mano para meterlo en su departamento —Estoy segura de que te pueden quedar algunas de las cosas de Harry-_

_Una ceja levantada y una sonrisa adornaron sus pálidas facciones — ¿Potter tiene ropa en tu departamento?_

_Por supuesto que ella ignoró el tono sugestivo de su voz. —Todo el mundo tiene ropa en mi departamento, se han quedado aquí algunas veces —respondió altivamente._

_Las palabras "¿Weasley también?" estaban en la punta de su lengua, pero él no las dejó salir. Draco sabía que a pesar de su duro rompimiento, ella aún se preocupaba por él y le dolía siquiera hablar de él. Tenía una excelente cara de nada, pero él sabía que le dolía verlo andar deliberadamente y sin pena cerca de otras mujeres en su presencia; ella a veces hablaba de eso en el Parque Bessemer. Era un poco molesto, realmente, pero ella no tenía a nadie para hablar excepto él y Draco entendía completamente cómo era no tener a nadie con quien hablar._

_Ginny era su hermana y Harry su mejor amigo; ambos le rogaron que arreglara las cosas y que le pusiera fin a esa tontería, pero Hermione les hizo saber que ella se negaba a establecerse o a cumplir con sus demandas. Por otra parte, entre más él demostraba su falta de madurez, lo menos que ella quería reconciliarse con él… era lo menos que ella lo amaba y lo respetaba. _

_Muy en el fondo, Draco pensó que ella podría haber sido más indulgente, si no hubiera sido porque su orgullo fue herido de muerte por sus palabras. Lo primero y principal, Hermione Granger era un ser engreído. Ese era uno de los atributos que más le gustaban de ella y uno de los tantos que compartían. _

_La mujer fue vanidosamente en busca de un par de jeans a través del closet de visitas que era un tremendo organizado busca-y-encuentra lleno de camisetas y pantalones e incluso zapatos; demasiado pronto él ya estaba vestido apropiadamente en unos jeans de Harry, una de sus playeras de Oxford que eran demasiado grandes para ella y ella había transformado sus zapatos en unos tenis. Draco se sintió tremendamente ridículo y consideró atacar a alguien, pero las palabras de Hermione lo silenciaron en cuanto él entro en su cocina._

—_Te ves como un muggle._

_Aparentemente, eso era un cumplido._

* * *

Mientras su amistad continuaba floreciendo en los meses siguientes, Draco encontró que eran muy parecidos (más de lo que jamás se molestaría en admitir en los años pasados): ambos eran inteligentes y tercos, serios, disfrutaban leer e investigar, podían pasar _horas_ en frente de la televisión y amaban las películas, tenían poca tolerancia para las estupideces y ridiculeces, y eran expertos en molestarse el uno al otro. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era mencionar su vieja mentalidad de sangre pura y a su padre; él montaba en cólera y entonces Draco era capaz de reducirla a lágrimas con unos pocos pinchazos bien atinados.

Todo en sus personalidades, mezclado y revuelto era el ingrediente perfecto para una volátil, pero coherente amistad donde él aprendió lecciones sobre pedir disculpas y el concepto de lealtad.

Los meses pasaron, uno encima de otro, y Draco, quien nunca fue leal a nadie en toda su vida dejando de lado a su familia, encontró su lealtad capturada por Hermione Granger.

Ni siquiera lo notó.

Así que paso un par de sábados haciendo voluntariado con ella, dejándola adentrarse en sus estudios cuando a ninguno de sus amigos le importaba que ella tuviera un gran examen, la dejaba arrastrarlo a su restaurante vegetariano favorito donde él mantenía su rostro sereno y se adentraba en una jugosa chuleta después de que ella le diera permiso para comer carne (no es que lo necesitara), la dejaba dar su perorata sobre los problemas de ser elfos domésticos a pesar de que el tema le aburría horrores. Él suponía que eso era lo que los mejores amigos hacían.

Años después, mientras pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta que ella estaba destruyendo sus muros y adentrándose en su vida.

Definitivamente debió dejarla en esa fuente, pero el viejo Draco sabía que el hoyo en el que estaba en aquella etapa en su vida era tan hondo que no habría podido arrastrarse hacia afuera aún si lo hubiera intentado…

_(Octubre 12, 1999)_

—_Qué día tan feo —él miró hacia al cielo en el prado que estaba a tres millas de la Madriguera donde la comida del domingo estaba probablemente transcurriendo sin ellos. Sus palabras fueron recibidas con silencio y se pararon juntos y miraron el cielo, mientras este se oscurecía más y más. Nunca en su vida había pensado que estaría allí, con ellos, como un invitado._

_Hasta ahora, había sido un maldito desastre._

_Ron era un idiota, como era usual, y había tratado de hechizarlo en el momento en que él y Harry cruzaron la puerta. _

_Solo tomó un bien ganado hechizo de desarme de la varita de Hermione para detenerlo, que inició una desagradable discusión entre el "Trío de Oro". Dos contra uno; Ron les gritaba a ambos por ser amigos de un Mortífago y Harry le gritó de vuelta que Draco no era ningún Mortífago. Que Potter lo defendiera mantuvo a Draco callado pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la lealtad de Hermione hacia él mientras ella gritaba — ¡Él es tan Mortífago como lo soy yo! _

_La batalla se prolongó._

_Draco y el resto de los Weasley miraban sin poder ayudar, pero él no se involucró hasta que Ron se burló y la llamo una "desalmada rompecorazones engreída, perra delirante". Por alguna extraña razón, él no se paró a pensar qué tan ridículo sonaba su insulto. No, la siguiente cosa que el pelirrojo supo es que estaba tendido en el suelo después de ser empujado por un rubio enojado. Miró a Draco con sus ojos abiertos y furiosos. Como sea, antes de que Draco pudiera sacar su varita y maldecirlo, en estupor, Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo empujo hacia afuera donde ellos caminaron._

_Era una costumbre que ellos compartían, caminar mientras atravesaban un ataque de furia._

_Cuando no lo consideraron para el puesto como investigador principal después de casi dos años en el trabajo, camino alrededor de la pista en el Parque Bessemer veintisiete veces mientras ella lo seguía silenciosamente. Cuando ella obtuvo su primer 9 en un trabajo de Teorías del Análisis Político, corrió sin parar por veintitrés minutos y él le siguió el ritmo. _

_Era una rutina con la que estaban cómodos._

_Una vez que el enojo desaparecía, hablaban acerca de todo mientras no fuera sobre lo que les causaba enojo. Era realmente catártico. Pero ese día él no estaba enfadado como para empezar con algo así (pero estaba algo feliz de haberle pegado a aquel idiota… y se arrepentía de no haber tenido oportunidad para hechizarlo) así que parecía bien que él hablara primero. _

_Draco no se esperaba oír un pequeño —Me gustan más los días así —de la pequeña mujer a su lado._

— _¿Es por eso que paraste?_

—_Sí._

_El rubio se encogió de hombros perezosamente —Supongo que todos tenemos nuestras peculiaridades._

_Ella miró por encima de él. — ¿Cuál es la tuya?_

— _¿Además de ser absolutamente apuesto? — le dirigió su famosa y engreída sonrisa Malfoy._

_Una tenue sonrisa adornaba sus labios; su infalible arrogancia siempre le hacia reír. Se sentía bien, agradable, y prácticamente… bueno, intimo estar ahí con ella, en el campo abierto y los cielos retumbantes y el viento soplando. Ella amaba el olor de la naturaleza y a él le gustaba la manera en que ella olía._

—_Oh y no nos olvidemos de la bien conocida verdad de que soy completamente irresistible— dijo con su arrogante sonrisa esparciéndose por su rostro. A Draco le gustaba bromear con ella; no lo hacía con nadie más. Después de todo, tenía una imagen que mantener y ella era buena guardando secretos._

_Hermione no pudo esconder el humor en su voz. —Pude haber adivinado todo eso. ¿Eso es todo?_

— _¿Realmente quieres saber, Granger?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros. —Si no te molesta._

—_No eres una espía, ¿o sí?_

_Hubo una pequeña risa disimulada. — ¿Y qué si lo fuera?_

—_Tendrías que torturarme para conseguir tal información. _

_Hermione le pegó con su puño en el brazo. __Draco hizo un sonido extraño que sonaba como algo entre un grito y un jadeo. La miró. __—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. Pudiste haber dejado un moretón en mi perfecta piel._

_Ella rió de nuevo. —Creo que si puedo herir tu ego, también puedo herir tu cuerpo… aparte dijiste que necesitaría torturarte. Te hice caso; aparentemente no me tomó demasiado. No me imagino por qué fuste un Mortífago tan horrible. Bueno, eso y tu falta de pasión por la causa._

_Él sacudió su cabeza ante su razonamiento y se quedó callado por un largo rato, mirando hacia el cielo que seguía oscureciéndose. _

_Ella realmente tenía razón; él fue un Mortífago de pacotilla por las razones que mencionó. Creció creyendo que los sangre pura eran lo más alto en el orden social y que los demás eran basura; aún así seguían a un mestizo. No tenía sentido. Y luego estaba el hecho de que una vez que el incidente en Sexto Grado pasó, el no daba ni dos Knuts por "su causa"; él simplemente quería vivir para celebrar su próximo cumpleaños. Finalmente Draco sacudió su cabeza y murmuró, —Soy alérgico a los tomates._

— _¿En serio? — Hermione sonaba realmente sorprendida._

—_Sí, me da una horrible urticaria que no se va por semanas. _

—_Entonces no pizza, no cátsup, no pasta… ¿cómo logras vivir?_

—_No puedes extrañar lo que nunca has tenido. _

—_Ni siquiera sabes de lo que te pierdes._

_Draco dejó salir un profundo suspiro, como si hubiera revelado el secreto más grande de su vida. —Estoy contento de dejar caer este peso de mis hombros. _

—_Estoy segura de que te ha pesado todos estos años. —replicó ella secamente, pero había risa en sus ojos._

—_No tienes idea. _

_Hermione rió._

* * *

Draco no iría tan lejos como para decir que ese fue el día que se enamoró; eso era ridículo y cursi por mucho, pero definitivamente ese día fue la chispa… solo que él no sabía que el golpe ya había sido dado. No lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde… no hasta que todo fue un maldito infierno.

Pero él ya se estaba adelantando a sí mismo: otra tendencia suya.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a leerla; pasaba suficiente tiempo alrededor de ella como para notar las cosas pequeñas.

Draco sabía que cuando ella estaba siendo reservada, se sonrojaba… y después de aquella tarde en el campo, se dio cuenta de que ella se sonrojaba mucho cuando ellos estaban juntos. Cuando estaba en problemas o preocupada, ella empalidecía. Hermione estaba muy pálida cuando Ron anunció su compromiso con Lavander Brown aquella Navidad; casi se veía transparente. Como sea, logro mantener su postura y gracia y felicitó a la pareja en su compromiso, platicó acerca de los planes de boda y preguntó por la posible fecha para que pudiera tener tiempo de tomarse el día. Todos esperaban que ella se derrumbara, pero los impresionó a todos —incluso a Ron. Draco fue el único que supo que ella se desmoronó inmediatamente cuando llegaron al Parque Bessemer seis horas después. Draco fue el único que pasó una hora sosteniéndola mientras ella lloraba contra su pecho.

Y con un demonio, Draco no pudo sacar el olor de las flores japonesas de su ropa.

Cuando estaba enojada, Hermione hacía un montón de cosas, desde ataques descontrolados de magia sin varita (solo cuando estaba en la cumbre de su enojo) hasta simplemente mirar. Tuvo asiento en primera fila tres días después cuando ella le lanzó canarios a Ron cuando este preguntó si la razón por la que no estaba tan alterada por su compromiso era porque ella era otra posesión de Draco Malfoy.

Draco compró un pensadero inmediatamente y frecuentemente se metía en aquel recuerdo cada que necesitaba una buena risa.

Él sabía que cuando ella estaba asustada, se ponía una máscara de valentía. Cuando casi fue asaltada en su propia puerta después de haber tenido una larga noche de estudios hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca, hechizó al asaltante mientras que Harry y Ginny estaban aterrados, ella se mantuvo en una calma impasible. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que ella nunca regresó a esa biblioteca de noche ya que pasó una semana en _su _apartamento, mientras buscaba nuevas protecciones que agregar a su propio apartamento antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente segura como para pasar la noche en casa.

A disgusto, tuvo que dormir en la cama que ella tenía para huéspedes la primera noche en que ella volvió a su casa. Ella le agradeció haciéndole una pizza libre de tomates.

Cuando ella se sentía alegre, se reía y bailaba alrededor del cuarto, recreando los pocos minutos que él vivió como un hurón, para su molestia. Una vez él trató de recrear la vez que él hechizó sus dientes para que crecieran, pero a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia. Cuando ella era sincera, miraba directo a sus ojos como si le pidiera a gritos que viera que ella estaba siendo sincera. Él sabía que cuando ella estaba ansiosa, se jalaba el cabello. Cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos, mordía su labio inferior.

Draco podía seguir hablando hasta Navidad sobre todas las cosas que él sabía acerca de Hermione Granger.

Mientras ella cambiaba y maduraba, descubrió que él también lo hacía debido a su proximidad a ella. Pero, solo alrededor de ella él dejaba ver la parte calmada, profunda y suave de su personalidad; la parte que ella había invocado sin saberlo.

Ella hizo que él quisiera ser una mejor persona y por ella, lo era.

_(Abril 6, 2000)_

—_Por el amor de Merlín, Granger— gritó desde la habitación de ella, sumamente molesto. — ¿Piensas salir o planeas ahogarte en ese maldito lavamanos? _

_Era el día de la boda de Weasley con Lavander Brown y Draco era el invitado de Hermione ya que ella necesitaba que la ayudara a sobrevivir a este día y porque el idiota pelirrojo ni siquiera se molesto en invitarlo; de cualquier forma no era que él estuviera esperando su invitación, pero aún así era descortés de su parte. Sin embargo, él quería un buen asiento en este desastre de boda que dos días atrás estaba cancelada porque los novios estaban peleando… intensamente. Él solo esperaba que ellos__— la puerta del baño se abrió y él vio sus tacones antes de verla a ella. _

_Y cuando la vio, Draco por poco se cae. Hermione salió en un deslumbrante vestido strapless azul celeste que le llegaba a las rodillas, éste se ajustaba a su cuerpo en la parte de arriba y la parte inferior se tambaleaba con cada paso que ella daba. Su cabello caía en rizos perfectos, apenas tocando sus hombros. Hasta las pecas en sus hombros, todo en ella se veía increíble. Para su horror, se dio cuenta que ella se veía increíble todos los días. Ella empezó a murmurarle de algo mientras se ajustaba los zapatos y lo único que Draco logró hacer, fue emitir unos gruñidos._

_Era la primera vez que la veía como mujer, como algo más que simplemente Granger__— algo más que su mejor amiga._

_Y a pesar de que jamás lo admitiría, Draco Malfoy estaba asustado de muerte. _

—_Malfoy, ¿estás listo?_

_Sus ojos grises dejaron de soñar despiertos y regresaron su atención a ella, encontrándola parada frente a él: demasiado cerca. Vio la pequeña cantidad de maquillaje en su rostro y su brillo labial claro; el hecho de que estaba ligeramente bronceada debido a la aventura de construir casas la semana pasada era casi tan obvio como la mirada confusa en sus ojos. A pesar de que estaba confundida, se veía hermosa. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Le __**gustaba **__Hermione? _

— _¿Malfoy? — Casi brinca cuando sintió la mano de ella en la suya mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos. Hermione siempre estaba en contacto con la gente cercana a ella, literalmente, hasta con Harry, aunque no tanto ahora que él salía con Ginny. Ella le dio a su mano un pequeño apretón. _

_¿Sus manos siempre eran tan cálidas? ¿Siempre temblaban cuando estaban en contacto con las suyas? ¿Su toque siempre enviaba chispas a su cuerpo? ¿Él siempre se sentía mareado y confuso cuando ella estaba tan cerca? ¿Su corazón siempre se aceleraba? ¿Siempre deseaba besarla hasta que ella perdiera la razón? ¿Ella siempre olía así? ¿Sus ojos siempre brillaban tanto? ¿Su olor a flores japonesas siempre fue tan intoxicante? ¿A él siempre le gustaba verla sonreír? _

_Ella acarició su mejilla, con el desconcierto grabado en su rostro. Le dio las respuestas a todas sus preguntas._

_Sí._

—_¿Malfoy? ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido –bueno más de lo normal._

_Aquello lo sacó de su trance. La miró brevemente y sin pensar, estiró su brazo y cepilló con sus dedos algunos rizos sueltos detrás de su oreja. Por un segundo, sus ojos se cerraron como si ella estuviera perdida en sus sueños, pero se abrieron rápidamente y Hermione sonrió._

_Merlín, era hermosa._

_Merlín, olía increíble._

_Merlín, le gustaba._

—_Sí, estoy listo. Por cierto, te ves como un muggle._

_Ella sonrió como si supiera lo que él quiso decir aunque no lo haya hecho y los apareció fuera de la Madriguera. Ella nunca soltó su mano y el pensamiento traumante del día fue: él no quería soltarla. _

_Ni el novio ni la novia llegaron, pero mientras bailaban juntos en la pista durante la "recepción" y ella le contaba sobre sus clases, Draco se encontró a si mismo absorbiendo cada silaba. Cada que una canción terminaba usaba excusas estúpidas para seguir bailando (se golpearía a sí mismo después, pero justo entonces no le importaba) y ella sonreía y aceptaba. Después de tres bailes seguidos, ella no trató de irse hasta que Harry llegó y le pidió un baile. Mientras miraba como ella y Harry bailaban una melodía ridícula, Draco se dio cuenta de que no le importaban las tragedias de la Comadreja. Silenciosamente, admitió que estaba feliz que aquella boda no fuera entre Hermione y la Comadreja. _

— _¿Draco? —Hermione habló quedo unas pocas horas después mientras estaban sentados en su prado a tres millas de la Madriguera. _

_Ella estaba descalza y había conjurado un mantel largo para que pudieran sentarse. Él miró al cielo y trató de ahuyentar los sentimientos que tenía por la mujer cuya cabeza reposaba en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Trató de ignorar lo cómodo que estaba con ella tan cerca y lo natural que se sentía._

— _¿Hmm?_

_Hubo una pequeña pausa, —Yo –yo, uh, nada._

_Draco no pudo quitar el olor a flores japonesas de su traje, pero esta vez, no lo intentó._

* * *

La boda fallida de la Comadreja fue el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Draco Malfoy, lleno de realizaciones horribles y nuevos sentimientos alarmantes. Para entonces, la chispa que se encendió el año anterior quemaba agradablemente en su pecho. No era exactamente el infierno que fue años después, pero tampoco era complemente extinguible, aunque no fue por la falta de intentos.

En ese tiempo, lo que más deseaba era haberla dejado en la fuente donde todo comenzó; antes de que perdiera la cabeza por ella. Estaba más confundido que nunca. Obviamente, no podía salir con Hermione; no había posibilidades de que lo viera como algo más que Malfoy: amigo y confidente.

Así que hizo lo que todo hombre que se respetara haría— se alejó de ella.

Por seis agotadores meses, guardó sus distancias, fingió cansancio cuando ella quería pasar tiempo con él y decía estar muy ocupado cuando ella quería ir al cine; hizo cualquier cosa por estar lejos de ella. Bloqueó su chimenea de su Red Flu, se mantuvo seco y distante durante las llamadas telefónicas lo que hacía que ella colgara rápidamente, evitaba a Harry o a Ginny con el miedo de que ella estuviera ahí también y no asistía a las cenas de los Weasley.

Harry estaba furioso por su mal trato hacia ella y aporreó su puerta hasta que forzó una explicación de parte de él (apuntándolo con la varita), escuchó, asintió comprensivamente y se fue. Ninguno de ellos hablaba de esa noche, incluso a pesar de los años que han pasado pero Harry siempre tenía una molesta sonrisa del tipo "sé tus secretos" en su rostro cada que lo veía; para su horror, Ginny tenía la misma sonrisa. Draco pretendió que no le importaba de qué se trataba aquello.

Aquel entonces, Draco estaba tan desesperado por sacar a Hermione Granger de su vida que recurrió a salir con mujeres que no tenían nada que ver con ella, pero rápidamente encontró que no estaba interesado solo en una cara bonita. No, él estaba más allá de sentirse atraído por una mujer por su belleza física. Se sentía mal abrazar a otra mujer, simplemente no se sentía bien. Cada cita lo dejaba con mucho que desear y después de dos meses, dejó de intentarlo.

Cuando Hermione fue hasta su apartamento, no hubo manera de evitarla, se sentó en el sillón más lejano a ella y no dijo nada. Ella aún olía a flores japonesas y era intoxicante y toda una tortura; quería aventarse contra ella cada que _el _olor inundaba sus sentidos. Después de la tercera noche de ser ignorada, se fue sin decir adiós y no volvió. Él pensó que estaría aliviado de zafarse de ella después de dos meses de intentarlo, pero no fue el caso.

Entre más fuerte se rebelara ante sus sentimientos hacia ella, más rápido crecía aquel fuego y más se esparcía; era como un incendio forestal mortal o algo así. Seguía esparciéndose y esparciéndose. Entre más la alejaba, más la quería. Era una de las peores torturas que jamás hubo experimentado.

Draco no durmió bien durante esos meses. Soñaba con ella. Algunas veces estos eran pornográficos, otras veces eran tristes, pero la mayoría de las veces él solo soñaba que ella lo mirada con ojos sinceros que le rogaban saber qué hizo mal.

Se dedicaba a pasear en vez de dormir porque dormir estaba lejos de su alcance.

En los dos años de su amistad, se acostumbró a sus peculiaridades, a sus hábitos y a su presencia. Estaba acostumbrado a sus llamadas para que se levantara, a hacer voluntariado con ella y a sentarse con ella en el cine y dejar que robara de sus palomitas de maíz cuando ella pensaba que él no estaba poniendo atención. Estaba acostumbrado a sus asquerosos restaurantes vegetarianos y su cruzada en contra de todo aquello que no estuviera bien o que fuera injusto en el mundo. Draco se sabía a pulso su horario y estaba acostumbrado al hecho de que los jueves por la noche no debía llamarla porque estaba estudiando para sus pruebas del viernes. Estaba acostumbrado a que ella se apareciera en su oficina con el almuerzo para ambos entre sus clases y el trabajo solo para decir "hola".

Y cuando ella no estaba ahí, se sentía extraño, diferente –como si algo faltara en su vida.

Después de tres meses de ignorarla, consideró escribirle y pedirle disculpas con una pequeña explicación; recurriría a exigir su perdón si tenía que hacerlo. Después de cuatro meses, consideró llamarla solo para escucharla gritarle. Después de cinco meses, consideró aparecerse en la puerta de su apartamento, solo para ver su rostro. Y después de seis meses, estuvo al borde de jalar sus cabellos en frustración. Esta locura tenía que ser detenida, pero como de costumbre, ella siempre lo sorprendía

_(Septiembre 14, 2000)_

_Si no estuviera completa y absolutamente cansado por su falta de sueño en aquella noche de viernes, habría preguntado quién era antes de abrir la puerta –y habría traído su varita con él. Si hubiera usado su cabeza, habría ignorado la puerta. Pero en cambio, no hizo nada de eso y en su puerta estaba una Hermione Granger furiosa._

_Draco estaba sorprendido que ella no hubiera conjurado canarios que lo persiguieran._

—_Quiero respuestas Malfoy. —empezó acaloradamente mientras entraba en su apartamento y azotaba la puerta detrás de ella. A pesar de ser quince centímetros más pequeña que él, Hermione se mantuvo en su lugar y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Así tenga que hechizar tu cuerpo parte por parte hasta que no seas nada más que tu cabeza, voy a obtener las respuestas que quiero __**esta noche**__._

_Se sentó en su sofá y no se movió dando golpecitos con el pie impacientemente. El cansado Draco Malfoy se dirigió al sillón, cruzando la habitación, aún incapaz de pensar coherentemente cuando ella olía a flores japonesas… y él estaba jodidamente seguro de que no quería decirle eso a ella. _

_Las siguientes palabras de Hermione salieron como una demanda rígida. —Habla._

_Los años y su amistad hicieron que madurara, pero él era, es, y siempre será Draco Malfoy y no el perrito entrenado de nadie. Él no iba a hablar, sentarse o rodar para ella y mientras más pronto ella entendiera que él no era como la Comadreja, mejor. _

—_No— fue su fría y severa respuesta._

_El primer hechizo lo quemó e inmediatamente encendió su temperamento._

— _¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso? —él gruñó y brincó de su asiento. Antes de que lo supiera, estaba cruzando la habitación hacia ella, eso no era lo que él quería._

_Hermione instantáneamente se paró de su asiento, sin intimidarse por su presencia imponente. —Oh, disculpa, no sabía que te habías quedado sordo en este rato. Perdóname. Me repetiré, a pesar de que odio hacerlo. ¡Te dije, específicamente, que recurriría a hechizar partes de tu cuerpo hasta obtener respuestas!_

_Se sintió mareado gracias a las flores japonesas y gritó en frustración — ¡Nunca hiciste ninguna maldita pregunta, Granger!_

_Ella lo empujo duro en el pecho, pero él no tropezó. — ¿Qué hice Malfoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué demonios estás ignorándome? ¿Por qué carajo han pasado seis meses desde que vimos una película juntos o que siquiera comimos juntos?_

_Obstinadamente, él cruzó sus brazos y miró lejos de su cara suplicante. —No es de tu incumbencia. _

_El segundo hechizo quemó más, pero no tanto como el maldito incendio forestal en su pecho que incrementaba su enojo. Draco casi la ataca al estilo muggle y tuvo que convencerse de que él no le pegaba a las mujeres, sin importar qué tan insufribles fueran. Sin importar cómo olieran… sin importar qué tan cautivantes fueran… sin importar –oh ahí iba otra vez._

—_Dime —ella demandó._

— _¡Sal de mi apartamento!_

— _¡No me voy!_

— _¡Llamaré a la policía!_

— _¡Llámalos! ¡Anda! ¡Te daré el número y todo!—Hermione exclamó mientras lo empujaba de nuevo. —Pero tendrás que llegar al teléfono primero. —apuntó hacia el teléfono que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, con un gesto casi de desprecio mientras giraba su varita entre sus manos amenazadoramente. La encontraba extremadamente atractiva cuando lucia aquella mascara de maldad en su rostro._

_Maldita sea esta mujer. —Sal de aquí. —le gruñó él._

—_No._

_Maldita sea esta necia, insufrible, hermosa y loca mujer. — ¿Qué te importa Granger?_

_Ella sonaba desesperada. —Me senté y pensé en esto y no sé qué hice. Solo quiero a mi amigo de vuelta; solo quiero saber qué hice para que me odiaras. — Bajó su mirada al suelo y sus hombros se sacudieron._

_Merlín, estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas eran otra de sus debilidades que él no conocía aún; Draco odiaba más que nada verla llorar. Miró a su alrededor por un minuto entero antes de suspirar profundamente y murmurar, —Granger, yo no te odio._

_Su cabeza se elevó y pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo empujó de nuevo, más fuerte, —Dime entonces cómo-_

_Esa vez que ella lo tocó, algo en su cabeza fracasó y se agitó. No podía soportarlo más. _

_Con un gruñido alto, sus dedos atraparon sus brazos y la empujó cerca de él; sus ojos quemando los de ella. Calor, todo lo que sentía era calor; este deshabilitó su cerebro, lo apagó y comprimió todo… no había salida y no había escape. No podía pensar coherentemente mientras el calor corría por sus venas, hormigueaba en las puntas de sus extremidades. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero no uno malo. Podía vivir con él._

_Y luego sus labios estaban en los suyos. _

_Inicialmente, mientras la besaba con tal pasión que estaba seguro que los labios de ambos estarían hinchados, Draco estaba asustado… pero no es que lo fuera a admitir. Estaba asustado de los sentimientos que tenía por ella, de sí mismo, de su reacción, y de todos los pequeños momentos que los llevaron a aquel lugar. Pero todo se le olvidó cuando Hermione se alejó sin aliento, buscó sus ojos, sonrió con sus labios hinchados y empujó sus labios contra los suyos de nuevo._

* * *

Draco comparaba su relación con Hermione con un cuento muggle para niños sobre una maquina poderosa que podía hacer cualquier cosa debido a todo lo que pasaron en su primer año juntos.

Primero estuvo la muerte de su madre dos semanas después de que empezaron a salir. Draco sabía que ella estaba enferma a pesar de que ella jamás lo admitió, pero pensó que tenía tiempo: tiempo para curar su relación rota; tiempo para decirle lo mucho que lamentaba las cosas; tiempo para conocerla y tiempo para que ella conociera el hombre en que se había convertido con el paso del tiempo. Rápidamente aprendió que la muerte no espera a nadie.

Su pérdida movió su mundo como nunca antes y después estuvo su funeral, grande y público, atendido por casi todos en el mundo mágico. A Harry y a Hermione les tomó cuatro días sacarlo de su cuarto donde vivía su pena en privado. Pero mientras Harry se iba a su casa cada noche, ella se quedó lealmente afuera de su habitación, probablemente leyendo cuando no trataba de reconfortarlo a través de esas delgadas paredes.

(Septiembre 30, 2000)

—…_Luna me dijo una vez que las cosas que amamos siempre regresan a nosotros…_

—… _Si crees que me iré estás mal, porque no lo haré. Me quedaré aquí sentada hasta que abras esa puerta… _

—…_Draco por favor abre la puerta, solo quiero ayudar…_

—…_Estoy segura que tu madre no te querría aislado del mundo…_

—…_Ella te amaba Draco. No querría que fueras miserable…_

—…_Si lo que te preocupa es estar solo, no lo estás. Estoy contigo. Y no me iré a ningún lado…_

A la mitad de la cuarta noche, abrió la puerta y fiel a sus palabras, ahí estaba ella, dormida sobre una pila de libros de la escuela, al lado de su laptop cerrada. Con una sonrisa triste, Draco cargó su cuerpo durmiente del piso y la movió a su cama y cayó dormido sabiendo que ella estaba con él a pesar de todo. Esto lo hizo sentir un poquito mejor.

* * *

En segundo estaba el zoquete de Ronald Weasley, quien se enteró sobre ellos mediante las imágenes del funeral de su madre donde ella tomaba su mano y se mantenía a su lado, vestida de negro, como buena novia.

Él apareció en el apartamento de ella dos días después de que Draco se reintegrara a la civilización, furioso y gritón, apuntando dedos y exigiendo explicaciones. Draco estaba demasiado cansado y en el modo de duelo, aún no tenía el humor para agredir, así que solo se sentó aturdido en el sofá mientras que ella hacía pedazos a Ronald.

_(Octubre 2, 2000)_

—_Si piensas que terminaré con Draco solo porque apareciste por aquí con recortes de periódico, gritando como una maldita banshee, ¡estás muy equivocado, Ronald!_

— _¡No es lo suficientemente bueno para ti!_

— _¡Y yo seré la que decida eso, justo como lo hice contigo!— ella estaba a punto de echar chispas, cruzando sus brazos. _

—_Pero es Malfoy-_

— _¡Y está sentado justo aquí, no hables de él como si no estuviera!_

—_Yo-_

—_La última vez que chequé, estabas saliendo y/o montándotelo con Rachel, no conmigo. Tú y yo no estamos juntos, no lo hemos estado por dos años y no tienes ningún derecho de hablar u opinar sobre con quién salgo._

_Ron apuntó al hombre rubio, que tenía la mirada fija en la chimenea — ¡Ni siquiera está dando la cara por ti!_

_Hermione se burló fríamente. — ¿Por qué no lees ese artículo que me lanzaste a la cara? ¡Su madre está muerta Ronald! Su madre se fue, así que perdónalo por no hechizarte para que salieras por la ventana simplemente por estar en su presencia; ¡perdónalo por no actuar como el típico Draco Malfoy! _

_Draco los miró debido a la mención de su nombre y no estaba seguro si ella sabía que no tenía su varita con ella, porque apuntaba al zoquete salvajemente, con la cuchara para mezclar llena de queso que estaba usando para hacer lasaña vegetariana sin tomate. Era un tanto cómico. _

—_¡Así que o lo dejas en paz o te noquearé con esta cuchara!_

—_No puedes estar hablando en serio sobre salir con él, ¡no puedes!_

—_Vete ya— lo ignoró agitando el brazo con la cuchara para mezclar. —Vete con tu zorra-del-momento, mi mente está muy segura de esto. Sí puedo y sí, voy muy en serio sobre salir con él y bien puedes acoplarte a esto o irte al demonio. _

_Ella se veía sensual defendiendo su honor y Draco sintió el deseo de besarla hasta que perdiera el sentido cuando ella azotó la puerta tras de él... así que eso hizo. _

La tercer cosa que pasó fue la reacción del mundo mágico y la pequeña caída que conllevaba.

Harry, Ginny y todos menos un Weasley apoyaban la relación abiertamente. Siempre que alguien preguntaba, decían que estaban felices por la nueva pareja, que Draco era una buena persona y que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. El problema era que la gente no lograba ver más allá del hecho de que un ex Mortífago estuviera saliendo con la perfecta chica dorada del mundo mágico.

_(Noviembre 6, 2000)_

—_Eres demasiado buena para él. —La capitana del restaurante les dijo una noche cuando salieron por una cena tranquila. Acababa de preguntarle a la pareja si necesitaban algo más, solo para meter sus narices en la conversación, Draco supuso mientras replicaba moviendo su cabeza. No estaba tan sorprendido de que ella dijera eso; la gente lo había estado acosando por alrededor de un mes, en aquel entonces. _

_Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de enloquecer por todo; perdió a su madre, aún estaba tratando de acomodar su fortuna y de acostumbrarse a una tía y a un primo pequeño quienes dejaron el pasado en el pasado y estaban apareciéndose en su vida después de años de estar alejados. Sin mencionar, la gente lo acosaba constantemente por su relación con Hermione. Ni siquiera podían comer en paz._

—_Y __**tú **__deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos antes de que yo te los recuerde — fue su atrevida y amenazante respuesta._

_Estaba bastante claro para él que nadie le decía a Hermione Granger qué hacer. Siempre debía tener claro eso._

—_Bueno— la mujer se veía ofendida— tú-_

—_Termina esa maldita oración —gruñó cruelmente— y no solo tendré tu trabajo, pero haré que cierren este restaurante-olvidado-por-Dios tan rápido que tu cabeza estará girando. —Draco lanzó otra mirada de repugnancia hacia la aterrada capitana del restaurante y miró a través de la mesa a su novia quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se veía bastante impresionada. —Vayamos a gastar mis galeones en algún lugar mejor que esta basura._

_Draco ayudó a Hermione a ponerse su abrigo, asegurándose de que los botones estuvieran en su lugar y que su cabello estuviera por fuera, cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros. _

_La tomó de la mano y volteó hacia la capitana quijada-zafada y siseó. —Estará escuchando de mi abogado por la mañana._

_Un mes después, el restaurante cerró. Nadie se metió con Draco Malfoy de nuevo._

* * *

La cuarta cosa que pasó en su primer año fue la vida.

Las cosas en su vida fueron de tranquilas a frenéticas en cuestión de meses. Finalmente fue ascendido a investigador principal, lo cual lo mantenía en la oficina más de lo que esperaba. En adición, aún estaba en el proceso de acomodar los bienes de su madre y de decidir si quería mantener la Mansión Malfoy, su tía se le pegaba mucho debido a la reconciliación, Harry y Ginny se casaron y él tenía a Hermione.

Como de costumbre, ella estaba corriendo alrededor como un pollo con la cabeza cortada y aún así ella lograba hacer un espacio para verlo aún cuando él no hacía lo mismo. Él no entendía que la estaba tomando por sentado hasta que ella casi lo deja.

_(Marzo 27, 2001)_

— _¡Demonios Hermione! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!_

_Habían estado peleando sin parar por semanas y él estaba cansado. Pelear con ella era como pelear con un niño; no se daban golpes, pero siempre habían berrinches, momentos de silencio y puertas azotadas en el proceso. La mayoría de las veces, había lagrimas por parte de ella. Y él aún odiaba sus lágrimas._

— _¡Vete Draco!_

— _¡Tiraré esta jodida puerta!_

— _¡Necesito estar sola!_

_En contra de su mejor juicio, incapaz de suprimir su exasperación con toda esta situación, Draco rodó sus ojos. —No, no lo necesitas, necesitas hablarme sobre qué demonios te pasa. _

— _¿Sobre qué demonios me pasa? —ella chilló enojada y abrió la puerta de un tirón. — ¿Sobre qué demonios me pasa? —repitió, con la cara roja del enojo y las lágrimas. Lo abofeteó, fuerte. —No he sido nada sino buena contigo y ni siquiera eso puedes apreciar. He tenido que estar cazándote para encontrarte-_

_La cara de Draco se veía herida — Demonios Hermione, ¡estoy ocupado! _

_Ella lo abofeteó de nuevo, más fuerte; esta vez él tropezó un poco —¿Y tú crees que yo no?_

_Él estaba a dos segundos de hechizarla; en vez de eso agarró sus manos para que ella no le pegara de nuevo porque no estaba seguro de poder soportar otro golpe sin devolverlo. —Sabías que en el segundo que yo tomara este trabajo-_

— _¡No es por el maldito trabajo! —Hermione forcejeó con él. —¡Esto es acerca de tú y yo; nos estamos separando!_

—_No, no lo estamos. Aún estamos aquí._

—_Pero yo no lo estaré por mucho tiempo si sigues dándome por sentado. Te sorprendo en el trabajo y me ignoras y dices que estás ocupado. Llegó corriendo después del trabajo para prepararte la cena y llegas a la casa muchas horas después. Sugiero que salgamos con Harry y Ginny o incluso solo nosotros dos y siempre estás cansado. No me has besado en semanas, no me has abrazado en casi un mes y estoy harta de estar en último lugar en todo. Estoy cansada. — Terminó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. _

_Todos los hechos que ella mencionó pasaron por su mente. Él la ignoró, la negó, no la ha tocado y era culpable de todo lo que ella lo acusaba. Draco se sintió como un hijo de puta por la manera en la que la estaba tratando. No era su intención dejarla en último lugar._

— _¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? —Hermione inhaló. —Sólo dilo y me iré. Me iré y no haré que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo. _

_Él la besó con la esperanza de que ella sintiera sus disculpas porque, después de todo, las acciones hablaban más que las palabras. _

Esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez; fue lento y prolongado y él se tomó su tiempo disculpándose con cada toque y cada caricia. Y mientras se bañaban desnudos en el resplandor del crepúsculo, ella susurró en el oído de Draco que lo perdonaba. Esa era la clase de persona que ella era: clemente. No estaba seguro de si la merecía, pero ahora no se arrepentía de seguirla hacia aquella fuente hace casi tres años atrás.

Cuando él despertó a la mañana siguiente con el olor de las flores japonesas y su cara sonriente, Draco pensó _definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto_. Y mientras miraba su cuerpo desnudo salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha, sintió algo encajar dentro de sí. Cuando ella se asomó por la puerta y pidió su compañía con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro, él estuvo en el baño en un instante.

— _¿Quieres saber cómo supe que eras tú el que estaba detrás de aquella esquina la noche que rompí con Ron? —ella le preguntó mientras se acomodaba contra él en la cama, cansados después de hacer el amor dos veces en la ducha._

_Por supuesto, él no respondió porque no estaba seguro de si quería saber._

—_Fue tu olor. Siempre has olido a biblioteca y a alguna sutil colonia. Reconocí tu olor en el instante en el que dije no y supe que estabas ahí. Iba a correr hacia ti si tú no hubieras dado la vuelta por la esquina._

_Sus palabras sonaron en sus oídos por minutos, horas, días y aún años después de ese momento._

_Hubo un pequeño suspiro contenido por Hermione mientras ella cerraba sus ojos e inhalaba profundamente. —Hueles como mi lugar favorito en el mundo… hueles, hueles a casa._

* * *

Y ahí fue cuando Draco se enamoró de Hermione Granger.

Por supuesto, fue ignorante de sus propios sentimientos por muchos meses y mientras miraba la nieve caer por la ventana años después, no podía entender cómo no se dio cuenta antes.

Probablemente fue algo bueno el que Draco no se haya dado cuenta; indudablemente, habría arruinado el lento y cómodo avance de su relación porque habría hecho que todo se cayera abajo. Habría hecho que ver a Hermione parada al lado de Ginny en un vestido rojo con volantes como su dama de honor fuera un poco incomodo porque Draco habría pasado todo el rato estresándose sobre si ella quería seguir o no los pasos de su amiga.

Él esperaba que sus opiniones no variaran desde la última vez que a ella se le propusieron. Merlín sabía que él no estaba listo para semejante compromiso a largo plazo. Draco estaba contento saliendo con ella, contento con las noches de los viernes en los columpios del parque, contento con las manos unidas y las noches con ella -no precisamente durmiendo-, contento aprendiendo como ser un buen novio y un mejor hombre para sí mismo y para ella, contento sorprendiéndola después de clases con el almuerzo y masajeando su espalda después de un día difícil; Draco estaba contento asegurándose que ella nunca sintiera que la daba por hecho.

El resto de su primer año pasó con unas pocas peleas, algo de drama y la introducción a sus padres prepotentes –que salió bien- y una docena de peleas con el idiota de la Comadreja, pero a Draco no le importaba ni una mierda el ex novio celoso. Que se joda. El mejor hombre ganó y nada iba a cambiarlo.

Pero sabía que nada podía quedarse igual por siempre; iba en contra de las leyes del universo.

_(Mayo 13, 2002)_

_Draco tocó la parte baja de su cuerpo y apoyó sus manos en la espalda de ella. Después extendió sus piernas, adentrándose profundamente en ella, sin moverse, solo descansando ahí, mientras lenta y gentilmente la empujaba hasta que ella estuviera sentada a horcajadas sobre él. _

—_Hermione, — le dijo con voz ronca, sus caras a centímetros de distancia. —Toma todo lo que quieras._

_Afortunadamente, ella no necesitaba demasiada motivación. Se apoyó sobre las manos de él, mientras se levantaba y caía sobre toda la longitud de él. Era más profundo de aquella manera, un sentimiento más profundo para los dos. _Tomarlo._ Draco no necesitaba decírselo dos veces._

_Su largo cabello rizado y esponjado caía sobre ambos mientras ella se movía sobre él rápidamente. De repente todo era puro impulso, la carne de él sobre la carne de ella, su piel rozando la de él, la tensión construyéndose y montándose en los dos._

_Draco se escuchó gimiendo, tratando de contenerse mientras ella cogía ritmo. Sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, tanto que su cuello se echó hacia atrás repentinamente como si él se lo ofreciera y ella lo aceptó, succionando su piel con su lengua hambrienta, y sujetándose de sus hombros y espalda._

_Hermione se sumergía una y otra vez, sin descanso, lloraba contra su piel, arañándolo con aquellas uñas que causaban tanto dolor como placer. Draco no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo; ella lo hizo todo mientras se adentraba en él salvajemente y apretaba su agarre sobre él._

_La sensación que ella causaba era jodidamente increíble._

_La esencia de flores japonesas y sexo era abrumadora. _

_Los dientes de ella castañeaban como si estuviera atrapada en medio de una nevada sin nada encima y él sabía que ella estaba cerca; sus dientes siempre castañeaban justo antes de que ella tuviera un orgasmo. Pero ella era necia; por mucho que ella necesitara liberarse, lo esperaba, lo esperaba a él, así que alentó las ondulaciones de sus caderas._

_Condenadamente cortés; ella era condenadamente buena. Pensaba en todos antes de pensar en ella y Draco quería romper eso de ella, aunque fuera un poco._

_Con un gruñido, empujó sus caderas hacia ella con fuerza, haciendo que jadeara y teniendo contacto con sus ojos cafés de mirada perdida. _

—_No le des vueltas. Toma lo que quieras. —Draco le repitió firmemente._

_Los ojos cafés de ella se entrecerraron ligeramente antes de que ella regresara a su ritmo original y antes de que él se diera cuenta, los dientes de ella castañeaban de nuevo y ella vacilaba; él ya no podía soportarlo. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Draco alcanzo el punto donde ellos se unían y frotó el cuerpo inflamado de Hermione. Sus llantos se volvieron desesperados, ella luchaba por aire y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ella lo estaba montando con cortas y fuertes estocadas. Él ya no podía contenerse ni por un segundo más, por nada._

_Draco se empujo hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que ella chocaba con su cupero, perdida en un mar de orgasmo, y él se perdió con ella. _

_No se dio cuenta que Hermione había arañado el infierno fuera de él hasta mucho más tarde, pero estaba demasiado contento para fijarse._

_Después de girarse para que así él estuviera sobre ella, dirigió una mueca al rostro sonrojado de la joven, se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró __—Feliz graduación, Summa Cum Laude._

_Ella sonrió muy orgullosa de si misma y sus logros. —Muchas gracias pero, ¿era necesario comenzar la celebración atándome a mi cama con mis cordones de graduada? Tendré quemaduras por ello._

_Esa mueca Malfoy tan arrogante no tardó en aparecer en su rostro. —Bueno, no te estabas quejando._

_Hermione rió entre dientes. —¿Lo he hecho alguna vez?_

_Draco la besó y le hizo cosquillas en sus caderas solo un poco; le gustaba la sensación de suavizarse dentro de ella y los pequeños gemidos que ella soltaba. Ella se levantó un poco y profundizó el beso, cortando los movimientos de los labios de él. Cuando ella se retiró, comenzó la conversación que cambió todo. —Tengo una pregunta._

—_Pregunta lo que quieras._

— _¿Me amas?_

—_Sí —y a pesar de que le sorprendió haberse escuchado decirlo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, sabía que era verdad._

_Hermione sonrió._

* * *

Todo se vino abajo lentamente después de aquella noche.

Mientras Hermione empezaba la escuela de leyes aquel verano y su nuevo trabajo en la firma de sus sueños como funcionaria, él fue promovido de nuevo como segundo al mando en el departamento de investigación. Eran dos personas ambiciosas y trabajadoras buscando que su relación funcionara. Por un rato, con un montón de ayuda y de esfuerzo por ambas partes, funcionó realmente bien.

Durante el segundo año de su relación aún estaban ajustándose a vivir juntos.

Hermione se mudó a su apartamento y él le dio la mitad de su armario. Ella no lo sermoneó por su incapacidad para organizar ni por los horrores de comer carne roja; él no pateaba a su jodido gato para que se fuera cuando este le arañaba por abrazarse con su dueña.

Peleaban ferozmente durante ese año porque aún no se acostumbraban a vivir bajo el mismo techo. Él llegó ebrio una vez después de una pelea y le dijo que quería que se fuera, que extrañaba vivir solo y que quería su maldita vida de vuelta. No hay necesidad de decir que ella se exaltó y se quedó con Harry y Ginny -quien acababa de tener al pequeño James- por unos días antes de que él se tragara su orgullo y se disculpara.

Terminaron varias veces aquel año, pero nunca fue en serio porque se amaban.

_(Junio 29, 2003)_

—_¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Hermione puso en el suelo su maleta después de pasar el fin de semana con Harry y Ginny después de otra rompe-platos, azota-puertas y catacíclica pelea que ella misma había empezado –él no estaba seguro del por qué. _

—_Tal vez volví porque me di cuenta de que estaba mal —contestó ella valientemente._

_Draco simplemente resopló._

—_Tal vez, —continuó —tal vez volví porque, si no estás demasiado molesto conmigo, me gustaría crear más recuerdos para guardarlos en tu pensadero: recuerdos fuera de esta sala. — Lentamente deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y él se maldijo internamente por inhalar su esencia. Se maldijo internamente por extrañar el jodido olor a flores japonesas en sus sabanas. _

—_¿Qué dices Draco?_

_Simplemente la miró. —Tal vez estoy demasiado cansado como para responder ahora._

_Ella asintió. —Está bien, tenemos toneladas de tiempo. Haremos recuerdo sobre recuerdo. _

_Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. —No estoy convencido._

—_Serías un tonto si lo estuvieras, pero, como dije, tenemos tiempo. Creo que he azotado suficientes puertas por un tiempo._

_Draco rió pesadamente —Ya has azotado suficientes puertas por esta vida y por la que sigue. Creo que los dos lo hemos hecho. _

—_Entonces empecemos vidas nuevas. _

_Él rodó sus ojos. —¿Y qué demonios te hace pensar que tendremos más de una vida?_

—_Nada, realmente, —Hermione sonrió y eso fue suficiente para que la última pizca de enojo que tenía se evaporara —pero tenemos tiempo para decidirnos, ¿verdad?_

_Por supuesto que él respondió pagado de sí mismo. —Sí, hasta que tú o yo decidamos que es tiempo de azotar otra puerta._

—_Pensé que ya habíamos azotado demasiadas puertas. _

_Él no dijo nada._

_Ella apretó su agarre y él abrazó su espalda. —Lo siento, ¿sabes? —Hermione susurró._

—_También yo._

* * *

En el tercer año, estaban cómodos juntos.

Él aún hacía voluntariado con ella y donaba dinero a la caridad muggle que ella apoyaba y ella aún recreaba "el día en que Draco fue convertido en un hurón", él aún fruncía el ceño y ella aún odiaba cuando él recreaba el día en que sus dientes crecieron hasta pasar su mentón. Aún se sumergían en el pensadero y se reían de algunos recuerdos de él. Draco aún asistía a las cenas en la Madriguera y aprendió que los niños eran raros –o tal vez solo era el hijo de Harry el que era raro.

En ese año, incluso llegó a tolerar a Ron, pero solo después de que el hombre empezara a salir con la rara de Luna (después de tres compromisos fallidos, dos bodas arruinadas y veinticuatro relaciones fallidas y un susto de posible embarazo; por suerte para él ella estaba fingiéndolo). Fue un buen año para ambos. Ni un solo plato roto, ni gritos terribles en doce meses, fue un récord.

_(Septiembre 20, 2004)_

—_Así que, ¿cuándo harás de mi pequeña niña una mujer honorable? —preguntó el padre de Hermione._

_Draco casi escupe en su bebida._

_Estaban fuera por el cumpleaños de Hermione y el ambiente en la mesa era demasiado tenso, pero él no esperaba que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas. No solo sus padres eran demasiado controladores, sino que el restaurante que escogieron no entraba exactamente en la dieta sin productos animales de Hermione._

_Estaban sentados en un restaurante de cortes._

_Obviamente estaban tratando de enviarle un mensaje a Hermione, alto y claro, que a ellos no les importaba su estilo de vida. No era sorpresa que la relación entre su novia y sus padres estuviera tan forzada, pero era por razones que él desconocía. Tenía algo que ver con que ella usó un hechizo desmemorizante en ellos en el último año de la segunda guerra. Ella no confirmaría ni negaría aquella acusación y él no quería presionarla. _

—_En realidad no hemos hablado de eso. — respondió Draco honestamente._

—_Draco, — preguntó la madre de Hermione inclinándose un poco a él — ¿qué piensas del matrimonio?_

—_¿Honestamente? No sé nada sobre matrimonios — se acabó su bebida de un trago. —El matrimonio de mis padres fue arreglado y si en nuestro mundo la guerra no hubiera sucedido, yo mismo estaría casado forzosamente. — Era por mucho, un pensamiento molesto. _

—_Eso es diferente. ¿A qué edad piensas que te casarás?_

_Draco parpadeó y la miró confuso. —¿Acaso hay un tiempo límite, como una de esas ventanas de oportunidades que solo se abren una vez y se cierran para siempre si las pierdes?_

—_Bueno, siempre hay una edad apropiada para todo. Te dará tiempo suficiente para tener hijos y para-_

_Draco palideció. —¿Niños? Oh no, yo __**no**__ voy a tener niños. Son sucios, olorosos y tienen dedos pegajosos y no puedo adivinar por qué demonios sus dedos son tan pegajosos. Están obsesionados con estampillas y con introducir sus dedos –y otras cosas horrorosas- a sus narices. No gracias, paso de eso hasta que sea absolutamente necesario._

_Por primera vez desde que estaban sentados ahí, la mujer a su lado rió._

_Sus padres estaban aterrorizados. _

_La cumpleañera, enfundada en un hermoso vestido esmeralda de seda que él le compró meses atrás pero nunca había usado, no dejó de reir por unos pocos minutos y él se sentía un poco aliviado; tenía el ceño fruncido casi permanentemente y no estaba seguro de tener las fuerzas para desvanecerlo de su rostro más tarde en la habitación._

_Quince minutos después de la temida conversación sobre el matrimonio, tuvo que detener a Hermione de clavarle un cuchillo para carne a su padre cuando ordenó un filete T-bone para ella mientras dejaban la mesa para ir afuera de los baños a tener una pequeña platica donde él le prometió sexo de ensueño si se comportaba. Cuando el mesero puso el plato frente a ella, Draco juraría que nunca la había visto tan furiosa. Hermione estaba realmente muda y temblorosa y él rápidamente envió el platillo de regreso a la cocina pidiendo que lo cambiaran por una ensalada verde que ella no tocó. _

_Así que, era definitivamente bueno verla reír. _

_Draco esperaba que esa fuera la última vez que tuviera que ver a sus padres en un largo rato._

* * *

En el cuarto año, estaba jodidamente seguro de que no quería pasar su vida con nadie más.

Ella se graduó de la escuela de leyes y se volvió una abogada de lleno para la firma de sus sueños y él fue ascendido a primero al mando en el departamento de investigación después de que su jefe se retirara. Por primera vez desde que empezaron a salir, finalmente tenían control sobre sus horarios. Solo un poco, pero era suficiente para que manipularan su tiempo con tal de pasar más tiempo juntos… bueno, cuando no estaban viajando por negocios. Aún así, cayeron poco a poco en la rutina; una rutina que Harry decía, era similar a la que él tenía con Ginny. Y ellos estaban _casados_.

Aquello plantó la semilla en su cabeza y por primera vez en cuatro años, pensó cómo sería casarse con Hermione. Inicialmente, fue un pensamiento perturbador porque inmediatamente añadía niños a la formula. Cuando él hubo eliminado los niños y solo los dejó a ellos dos y a Crookshanks, quien estaba en términos más amigables con él, sonaba muchísimo mejor- pero no realmente diferente a la situación que ya tenían.

_(Mayo 2, 2005)_

_Crookshanks ronroneó desde la cama mientras Hermione ajustaba su corbata que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido plateado._

—_Sabes, realmente odio ir a estos aniversarios por la segunda guerra, — refunfuñó malhumorado con una mueca en su rostro, —solo voy porque siempre prometes sexo si me comporto de la mejor manera posible y me contengo de hechizar a cualquier idiota que observe tu trasero. _

_Tímidamente, ella sonrió — ¿Y no cumplo siempre lo que digo?_

_Su mueca rápidamente cambió a sonrisa de satisfacción. —Siempre._

_Una sonrisa arrogante cruzó el rostro de ella, —Bueno vamos, Harry y Gin nos están esperando en la sala junto con Ron y Luna— acarició al ronroneante gato tiernamente. —Adiós, Crookshanks —y con eso caminó a la puerta gritando que estarían listos para irse en un minuto. Ron gritó de vuelta que el traslador se activaría en cinco minutos. Este año la celebración sería en Hogwarts._

_El gato lo miró como si estuviera esperando que Draco lo acariciara. —Ni pienses en ello, maldita bola de pelos._

_Crookshanks ronroneó aún más fuerte._

—_No quiero tus pelos en mí._

_Otro ronroneo._

—_¡Para de ronronearme así!_

_Crookshanks ronroneó de nuevo._

—_Por el amor de-_

—_Draco, deja de pelear con Crookshanks y vámonos — le regañó Hermione divertida._

_Él acarició la cabeza de Crookshanks incómodamente y salió detrás de su novia risueña._

* * *

En el quinto año, un día despertó y supo que quería un cambio.

Y eso trajo a Draco muy cerca al presente.

Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que la nieve seguía cayendo y no tenía intención de dejar de hacerlo; estaba más que contento de estar dentro de casa. Si Hermione estuviera aquí, probablemente estaría con ella en el Parque Bessemer tirándose bolas de nieve unos a otros hasta que los labios de ambos se volvieran azules.

Pero ella no estaba aquí.

Con un suspiro pesado, Draco se alejó de la ventana y miró fijamente la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de abrirla. El brillante y claro diamante casi lo miraba de vuelta burlonamente. Era muy sencillo para sus gustos, una simple piedra en una banda de platino. Él sabía que ella no era una de esas chicas a las que les gustaba la joyería exótica y cuando él le preguntó ella simplemente dijo que le gustaba…

_(Dos meses atrás, Octubre 8, 2006)_

—_¿Te casas conmigo?_

_Ambos estaban empacando._

_Él se iba esa noche a Cairo, Egipto para una larga convención sobre investigaciones y ella se iba a la mañana siguiente a Tokio, Japón –uno de esos muchos viajes de negocios a los que la mandaban desde que empezó a trabajar un año atrás para el departamento internacional de su firma. Ella no había estado ni dos días en casa y ya estaba empacando de nuevo, pero él no podía quejarse porque también había viajado mucho._

_La propuesta salió casualmente de sus labios mientras empacaba bermudas extra y bloqueador solar por sugerencia de ella._

_Todo fue silencio._

_Draco volteó la cabeza hacia arriba, ojos fijos en los ojos como platos de su novia._

_Su respuesta a la propuesta: —Eso fue inesperado._

—_¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

_Ella lo miró extrañada y metió algunos documentos en su portafolio. —Oh, ¿no estabas bromeando?_

_Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. —¿Desde cuándo soy el tipo que hace bromas sobre pedidas de matrimonio?_

_Hermione resopló. —Desde nunca, pero ni siquiera tienes un anillo._

—_Solo para que lo sepas, sí lo tengo —sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y se lo dio._

_Ella abrió la caja de terciopelo y lo miró por un minuto. —Es muy mi estilo: simple y elegante. Me encanta._

—_¿Te importaría contestar la pregunta? —Draco preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. _

_Su novia se sentó en la cama y él junto a ella, el empacar abandonado y de hacer el amor ya no hablamos. —No lo sé. _

—_No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo mañana, ni que abandones tus sueños o que te quedes en casa cuidando a mis hijos. No te estoy pidiendo nada de eso. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer hijos; tienen manos pegajosas. —Él se refería a James, el pequeño de tres años hijo de los Potter, a quien le gustaba tocarle el rostro con sus manos pegajosas de quien-sabe-qué. Era realmente desagradable._

_Ella rió entre dientes —Sé que jamás me pedirías algo así, pero es una decisión enorme y necesito tiempo para pensarlo. _

_Draco podía vivir con esa respuesta, a pesar de que el que ella no aceptara inmediatamente hiriera su orgullo inmensamente._

_Todo fue silencio por un rato._

—_¿Me amas? — la voz de ella era dócil y casi quebrada._

_Él sabía que la pregunta tenía un doble significado y miró a su novia de ojos llorosos. —No estoy enojado contigo y sí, te amo. —No eran el tipo de pareja que siempre se decía "Te amo, corazón" "Oh, yo también te amo". Siempre estaba dicho en forma de pregunta. Él no sabía quien había empezado la tradición, pero era más sencillo para él responder a su pregunta que simplemente decirle "Te amo" sin hacerlo sonar cursi y probablemente ella sabía eso. —¿Tú me amas?_

—_Sí._

* * *

Esa fue la última vez que realmente se hablaron.

Él la dejó desnuda y durmiendo después de haber hecho el amor lenta y apasionadamente, la última vez hasta la Navidad que era cuando ella regresaría y casi veinticuatro horas pasaron antes de que ella le llamara desde Tokio, con la voz irreconocible. Ella trató de gritarle por el teléfono para que escuchara a pesar del ruido del fondo, pero solo logró que le doliera la cabeza, así que él le grito a ella que le escribiera pronto y le colgó.

Y eso hizo ella. La lechuza dejó su carta más tarde esa misma noche.

Ella le dijo que habría escrito una lista de pros y contras sobre el matrimonio y los contras iban ganando por mucho.

Él le dijo que no la presionaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Ella le preguntó qué le había hecho pensar que ella no quería casarse con él.

Él le recordó el hecho de que los contras ganaban y que ella no había dicho que sí cuando él le preguntó.

Esa carta había comenzado una pelea internacional que terminó con ella diciendo que había extendido su viaje de negocios hasta el término de Enero porque aparentemente "ambos necesitaban pensar en lo que concierna a su relación". Draco no sabía de qué carajo estaba hablando ella pero tampoco le escribió para preguntarle.

Así que ahí estaba él, sólo en su apartamento que aún olía (vagamente) a flores japonesas y lamentando todo lo que había escrito que haya hecho que ella quisiera mantenerse alejada de él. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló la esencia que prácticamente significaba Hermione Granger. Draco probablemente debió saber que su miedo reprimido al matrimonio sería un problema; él mismo había visto lo que había pasado entre ella y Ron, aunque este había sido un autentico idiota, tratando de manipular sus emociones y poniéndole ultimátum. Era algo que un Slytherin haría y probablemente si se estuviera enfrentando a uno, habría funcionado. Tristemente, se enfrentaba a una muy orgullosa Gryffindor.

Había mejores caminos para manejar situaciones como esta y la de Draco era quitar la presión sobre los hombros de ella y aparentar que él estaba bien. Así que esperó.

Siempre estuvo esta constante presión en Hermione sobre casarse antes de cumplir los treinta y él no entendía el porqué. Sus padres la presionaban sin piedad, los Weasley lo hacían disimuladamente, Ginny lo hacía descaradamente y ahora él también la presionaba. Eso Draco lo sentía. Y por cursi que sonara, él solo la quería de vuelta. Unos minutos después, sacudió su cabeza sorprendido. Por primera vez en su relación de cinco años, era él el que necesitaba más atención… y era un sentimiento extraño que lo helaba por dentro.

Draco quería estar enojado con ella por la distancia fisica a la que se enfrentó este ultimo año. Quería enojarse por la falta de esfuerzo de parte de ella para arreglar su pelea internacional, _porque joder_, él tenía un buen argumento. Quería ser despertado por su teléfono celular para que ella le contara todo sobre su primera semana en Japón; quería estar furioso con los mensajes que ella le dejaba a la contestadora cuando su celular no funcionaba porque él ya estaba enojado consigo mismo por no estar en casa para responder su llamada, incluso aunque ella solo tuviera tiempo para decir "hola".

Amaba a Hermione, más de lo que se amaba a sí mismo y odiaba eso. Porque amarla en estos días significaba extrañarla y extrañar a alguien no era _nada_ divertido. Por supuesto, el no podía decirle ninguna de esas cosas porque cuando lo hacía sentía que la hacía sentir culpable para que así volviera a Inglaterra, algo que él no quería hacer porque ella estaba allá fuera, viviendo su sueño y viajando por el mundo.

Draco se sentía un poco tonto porque algunas veces se encontraba queriendo irse con ella.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando su teléfono; casi se abofetea a sí mismo por su comportamiento de adolescente enamorado. Tenía tiempo que las cosas no eran tan complicadas. Antes de su pelea internacional, habían estado más cerca emocionalmente que en ninguna otra ocasión y él nunca la había extrañado tanto como lo hacía ahora.

Pero entonces sonó.

Y por un momento, creyó que estaba alucinando… pero sonó de nuevo.

Convencido de que era Harry o algún conocido, contestó. — ¿Hola?

—¿Draco?

El teléfono crepitaba, había un montón de viento en el fondo y no se oía bien, pero él sabía que era ella. Se sentó en el sofá, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro (y no le importaba). —¿Hermione?

Él podía oírla suspirar petulantemente y hablarle a alguien más antes de que volviera su atención a él. —Sé que debería estar dormida, pero me siento sola.

—Lo creas o no, yo también.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué crees que nos tomó tanto tiempo decirnos esto?

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo está el clima en casa?

—Está nevando.

—Oh, demonios, no estoy ahí para patearte el trasero en una pelea de bolitas de nieve.

Él bufó. —Creo que tus recuerdos de las peleas de nieve están un poco distorsionadas por todas las bolas que te dieron en la cabeza.

—Oh, ja, ja, _já_. Veo que has adquirido sentido del humor en mi ausencia.

—Tal vez. ¿Qué tal el clima en Tokio?

—Frío, pero no es incomodo —ella acabó con torpeza. Si él hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, le habría pedido que elaborara su respuesta porque estaba muy seguro de que ella estaba mintiendo. Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que ella le habló a alguien pero él no pudo escuchar. Cuando regresó su atención, preguntó aleatoriamente. —Oye, ¿recuerdas el verano que pasamos en Portugal y que pasamos todo el día en la playa?

—¿Cuál día? ¿El día en el que me quemé demasiado con el sol o el día que pasaste llorando por aquella ballena que llegó a la playa y murió?

—El primero, ni me recuerdes eso ultimo —la oyó estremecerse.

—Recuerdo esa vez —rió entre dientes con el recuerdo, lo recordaba perfectamente. Ella se veía como una niña por la manera en que corría hacia el agua, daba dos pasos hacia adentro, y corría de regreso a la toalla de playa en la que él estaba acostado, para empezar a quejarse del agua fría. Él estaba más que feliz de lanzarla al océano antes de cargarla de regreso a la casa de playa para luego hacer el amor en todos y cada uno de los rincones. —Buenos tiempos, bueno, aparte de mis quemaduras. ¿Por qué querías que lo recordara?

Ella rió por lo bajo y habló soñadoramente —En mi mente, ahí es donde estamos. Juntos.

Hubo otra pausa. Podía escucharse movimiento al fondo y él suponía que ella estaba revoloteando por su cuarto de hotel; ella tendía a hacerlo cuando se aburría. Hubo un pequeño toque en la puerta del apartamento y Draco podía haber matado a la persona que estuviera del otro lado. Había bloqueado su Red Flu porque no quería que lo estuvieran molestando. Con un suspiro cansado y un gruñido de molestia, Draco habló. —Oye, espera ahí. Voy a hechizar a quien sea que está en nuestra puerta —y bajó el teléfono sin escuchar su respuesta.

Ella probablemente le había dicho que la violencia no solucionaba nada y él le habría dicho que en Slytherin, así funcionaban las cosas.

Draco iba refunfuñando todo el camino a la puerta, varita en mano. Como sea, cuando la abrió no tuvo ni oportunidad de respirar. Todo lo que vio fue un destello de azul marino antes de ser atrapado en un abrazo fuerte, que extrañamente olía a –flores japonesas. Cuando miró hacia abajo y vio el cabello esponjado y rebelde de su novia saliendo debajo de una gorra de beisbol, Draco se encontró callado por dos razones: ella estaba de vuelta y los labios de ella estaban firmemente pegados a los de él, besándolo apasionadamente.

—¿Hermione? — dijo una vez que encontró su voz; estaba llena de desconcierto.

Ojos cafés lo miraron; ella estaba sonrojada y hermosa y sonreía tan abiertamente que él pensaba que se le zafaría la mandíbula —Ahhh… _¿sorpresa?_

—¿Qué –pensé que no volverías hasta terminar Enero. ¿Dónde están tus maletas? ¿Qué— se fijó en su apariencia: una playera azul "Yo –Corazón- Tokio" de manga larga, jeans y tenis.

Inmediatamente Draco sacó a Hermione del frío del pasillo y la metió al departamento, pateando la puerta para que se cerrara detrás de ellos. —¡Ni siquiera tienes una chamarra puesta! ¿En qué estabas pen— ella lo cortó con un largo beso que hizo poco para saciarlo; no, esto iba a tomar muchos besos y mucho sexo. Solo esperaba que ella no estuviera tan cansada después del viaje.

Cuando ella se retiró para tomar aire, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te tengo? —Draco preguntó casi en un gruñido.

Ella no le contestó; en vez de eso, Hermione lo guió al sillón. Él la siguió, porque muy en el fondo, Draco no se creía que ella estuviera realmente en el apartamento, con su mano en la suya, nada de eso; ella no estaba realmente ahí. Se sentó y ella se acurrucó en su regazo, preguntando —¿Dónde está Crookshanks?

—En la cama —el gato siempre dormía allí cuando ella no estaba.

Al principio él se resistió, pero después de un rato dejó que el gato estuviera en el lugar de ella. Bola de pelos mimada. Hermione se rió de algo entre dientes y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Antes de que él lo supiera, ya se estaban besando apasionadamente; él no había considerado romper el beso hasta que estuvo a un paso de asfixiarse.

Maldición, la extrañó.

Maldición, la amaba.

Maldición… a pesar de que él quería, no le importaba si no se casaban.

—Dime —comenzó él —¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres?

—La eternidad, pero me acomodaré a cualquier cosa que me digas. Olvídate de mi propuesta. No tenemos que casarnos.

—La eternidad es, entonces.

Draco estaba desconcertado. —¿Eh?

—Pasé tres días tratando de conseguir un traslador después de haber pospuesto el último que tuve y cuando no me lo autorizaron, traté de hacer uno por mi cuenta. Cuando eso no funcionó decidí hacerlo a la manera muggle y tratar de encontrar un vuelo pero ninguno venía a Londres por el mal tiempo. Así que arreglé mis cosas para que fueran enviadas aquí –a casa- la siguiente semana y volé de Tokio a Hawaii, de Hawaii a Dallas, de Dallas a Nueva York y de Nueva York a París. Desde París, renté un auto y manejé cuatro horas para subirme a un trasbordador. Llegué a algún pueblito en el que nunca antes había estado y manejé directo a Londres… solo para decirte que llamé a mi trabajo para avisarles que si me volvían a mandar lejos de casa por más de unos pocos días, renunciaría… oh y sí.

Draco parpadeó, absolutamente confundido y aún asimilando su aventura de vuelta a casa. —¿Sí? ¿Sí qué?

Ella solo sonrió —Sí.

Él se estaba frustrando —¿Qué carajo significa "sí"?

—Draco, estoy aterrada de sentar cabeza; hay muchas cosas que siempre he querido hacer y me preocupa algún día sentirme insatisfecha con mi vida si dejo alguna oportunidad pasar. Estoy completamente aterrada de todo sobre el matrimonio y no creo que ese miedo pase alguna vez… pero por cursi y trillado que esto suene y haga que mis oídos sangren cuando pienso en ello, lo que más me aterra es vivir esta vida o cualquier otra sin ti.

—¿Entonces qué quieres decir? —él se inclinó solo un poquito. Por supuesto que Draco sabía lo que ella quería decir, solo quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Estoy diciendo que sí, quiero ser tu esposa.

No se habló más; no necesitaban decirse nada. Él sonrió, la levantó del suelo, la llevó a la habitación, sacó al gato de ella y pateó la puerta.

Después de todo, las acciones hablan más que las palabras.

_Fin._

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: **_¡Hola! Estoy nerviosa. Es el one shot más largo que he traducido. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Bueno, quería aclarar algunas cosas. El término _summa cum laude_, según Wikipedia es el reconocimiento por un desempeño poco común, sólo esperado de estudiantes realmente brillantes y quiere decir –textualmente- 'con máximas alabanzas'. En segunda, como habrán notado, el lemmon que esta historia incluye es más espiritual que carnal (Carla, esta te la debo a ti). Y por último, el constante uso del nexo "y" no es un error, así está escrita la historia. _

_Bien, ¿les gustó? ¿O fue demasiado cursi para su gusto? Cualquier cosa que tengan que decir la leeré feliz. Tengo otros dos o tres one shots por ahí y espero subirlos muy pronto._

_Un beso, Scarlet. _


End file.
